Mi dama gótica
by Guardian-del-aura
Summary: La biblioteca nunca fue el lugar predilecto de Lincoln para divertirse, menos en una que no era compatible con su personalidad, pero al final del día entedera que no se trata del lugar, sino de la compañía para alegrar el momento


Miraba desinteresado cada estante, cada libro, pero al final nada le atraía, él no era de leer libros, prefería los comics con bellas ilustraciones y magníficos escenarios y detalles, era un deleite visual algo que el disfrutaba

-¿Lucy ya viste algo?-

-Lamento que tu espera sea eterna hermano-dijo Lucy mirando sacando un libro de la estantería, miro detenidamente el título y luego lo abrió y analizo su contenido-pero para mi desgracia no encuentro nada que atraiga mi alma y me embargue a una epopeya llena de oscuridad y depresión-

-¿Aun no encuentras nada que tenga que ver con vampiros, hombres-lobo que te llame la atención verdad?-

-No-suspiro con desgano devolviendo el libro en el hueco entre otros dos libros-Solo tienen libros de crepúsculo o de Stephen King-

-Pensé que te gustaba Stephen King-

-Si, pero ya me leí casi todas sus obras-dijo antes de suspirar de la misma forma pesimista con la que toda la familia Loud estaban acostumbrados-voy a ver otras estanterías, tu si quieres quédate aquí-

-Yupi-musito con sarcasmo

Viendo que su hermano parecía alegre de quedarse en ese lugar con libros que no eran de su agrado, siguió explorando la biblioteca de artículos góticos que estaba a unas cuantas calles lejos de casa.

Lincoln suspiro con frustración a diferencia de su hermana, la única razón de venir a ese lugar fue porque no quería dejar sola a su hermana, la demás se negaron a ir con ella porque ya tenían algo planeado o no les interesaba en lo más mínimo y sus padres estaban ocupados arreglando la casa, así que todo recayó en él.

-Ni siquiera recibí un gracias-resoplo malhumorado

Se quedó mirando los títulos de los libros que habían en el estante intentando hallar algo para pasar el tiempo cuando escucho algo.

 _Plam_.

Lincoln giro la cabeza hacia el suelo, vio la tapa de color negro con el título escrito de un azul fuerte en el piso, con rapidez lo recogió y lo palpo limpiando un poco el polvo que tenía en la parte de atrás, miro a todos lados, tratando de encontrar a alguien que se dirigiese a él para pedir el libro, en vez de eso vio a lo lejos a una niña con vestido lila oscuro, por inercia Lincoln se acercó a ella por detrás con una sonrisa que se acrecentó cuando noto a la chica de cabellos negros buscando algo, hasta que Lincoln se posiciono detrás de ella ahogando la risita que quería nacer de sus labios, hasta que finalmente se volteo.

-Hola Lincoln-dijo con la misma tranquilidad y desinterés con el cual estaba acostumbrado.

-Demonios pensé que podía asustarte-

-Pues parece ser que los espíritus no estuvieron de tu lado-dijo acomodándose un poco su vestido, nunca le diría que su corazón se aceleró por dos razones diferentes y que una no fue por el susto que le había provocado.

-Bueno, solo quería entregar esto-dijo mostrando el libro que tenía en su mano derecha.

Lincoln vio como por primera vez Haiku parecía mínimamente preocupada, casi alarmada, de un rápido movimiento quito el libro de las manos del albino y lo envolvió en su brazo, tapando con su pecho la portada del mismo, Lincoln se sorprendió gratamente, era la primera vez que veía a Haiku tan nerviosa, como si en sus manos estuviese un diario que guarda todos sus más íntimos deseos y pensamientos, con las mejillas rojas y la mirada de su único ojo visible, hacia abajo.

-Gracias ahora si me disculpas, tengo que seguir en mi búsqueda de libros de interés-dijo tratando de irse lo más pronto posible

-¿Hablas de que sean terror o que tengas vampiros?-

-Si-

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte ¿Buscas algo en concreto?-

-No sabía que venias muy seguido a este lugar-

-Lucy siempre viene aquí, alguien tiene que cuidarla-dijo y Haiku pensó que era un noble gesto de su parte, pero decidió guardar ese comentario para sí misma

-It-dijo secamente el nombre del libro.

-¿De Stephen King?-

-Sí, vi la primera película hace un par de años, ahora que salió otra, tengo curiosidad por saber cómo será el libro-

-Oh es muy interesante-ante esto Haiku alzo una ceja-Bueno, a Lucy también le intereso y termine leyendo-

-No esperaba que tuvieses gusto en el terror-

-Bueno, nunca termine de leerlo, no soy muy fan de los libros-confeso caminando hacia el estante en donde Lucy antes estaba observando los libros acomodados en la sección " _Terror_ " que ofrecía la biblioteca además de las demás secciones " _Fantasía_ ", " _Ocultismo_ ", " _Libro de hechicerías_ ", cualquiera tomaría esto como algo para mero entretenimiento, pero la constante visita al lugar hizo reconocer a Lincoln que todo esto era tomado seriamente por las personas que visitaban el lugar.

Pasando la vista por todos los libros no se dio cuenta cuando la gótica poso sus ojos sobre él, recordando el momento en el cual conoció, debía de admitir que no fue la noche que esperaba, pero luego de dialogar con el dejando de lado su enojo dejo que el chico expusiera su perspectiva, al final entendió que no fue su culpa, solo fue una víctima de las circunstancia, después de eso vinieron los saludos concurrentes y los "¿Qué has estado haciendo?" o "¿Cómo estas?", no era tan concurridos como ella quisiese, ella estaba en otra escuela un poco alejado de su calle pero lo suficientemente cerca del parque para que fuese un perfecto punto de reunión, pero no iba a surgir de su boca, porque pese a todo los gustos de ambos chocaban como lo hacían la luz y la oscuridad, como agua y fuego, se repelían y trzaban una línea diferencial, pero Lincoln parecía empeñado en interactuar con ella, ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía, pero tampoco indagaría mucho en el tema solo disfrutaría de la presencia del chico como disfrutaría de la lectura del libro que buscaban con esmero.

-Es este-dijo Lincoln sacando un libro del estante, en el titulo ponía "It" en letras grandes de color rojo brillante que contrastaba perfectamente el fondo de color negro

-Gracias-dijo sutilmente agarrando el libro y apretándolo contra el primer libro que tenía en su pecho con fuerza, resguardando el título como resguardaría la vida de su hermana menor del peligro

Y se fue acompañado de Lincoln hasta el mostrador, que estaba en el fondo de la tienda, Una mujer estaba sentada en una silla detrás del mostrador concentrada en el libro que tenía en sus manos, obviamente de tonos góticos, de piel con un leve tono bronceado y el cabello negro hacia atrás, levanto la vista de su libro en el cual leía a gusto.

-Quiero comprar este libro-dijo agarrando el último libro que tenía en su pecho y poniéndolo en el mostrador de madera blanca lustrada para luego agarrar el primer libro con el que Lincoln la había encontrado y lo pone a un lado del libro que habían buscado anteriormente-quiero devolver este-dijo con la esperanza de que no revele el título, mantuvo el libro boca abajo

La mujer asintió antes de pedirle su tarjeta de membresía que podía cambiar el libro por otro del mismo tipo, de esas que tenían las personas que regularmente venían al lugar, al menos más que los visitantes comunes, Lincoln recordaba vagamente ver la misma tarjeta de color blanco con letras negras y el logo de la tienda en una esquina superior a la izquierda, la mujer saco un papel adhesivo y lo coloco en la contracara de la tapa de atrás para luego ponerle un sello.

-Listo-dijo la mujer devolviendo el libro a Haiku-Gracias por visitarnos que tenga un buen día-dijo tan cansinamente como si lo hubiese repetido durante todo el día.

Y esa fue la señal para que ambos jovencitos se fueran de la biblioteca, Haiku pensó que este era el momento donde ambos se separarían con un adiós, por alguna razón no le gustó la idea de separarse tan pronto después de tan solo unos minutos, quería seguir hablando con él, quería gastar el resto de su día mientras seguía hablando con él.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado?-pregunto Lincoln con una sonrisa.

Haiku no dijo nada, Lincoln por un momento temió que lo rechace, que al final había por tomado su presencia como algo molesto, iba a decir algo más, pero esta vez fue Haiku quien se adelantó.

-Al parque estaría bien, es un buen lugar para estrenar el libro-

-¿No es un lugar muy ruidoso?-

-No si tienes la compañía adecuada-al momento que eso salió de su boca se sonrojo y deseo nunca decirlo.

Lincoln asintió con una sonrisa que no hizo más que poner más nervioso a la chica de cabello negro y empezaron a caminar, Haiku se puso lo más cerca que pudo del albino, más cerca de lo que hubiese estado de alguien, eso no parecía molestar o incomodar a ninguno de los dos, en cambio Lincoln se acercó también a Haiku hasta que sus hombros casi chocaban uno con el otro.

Pero Lincoln debía de admitir que si había algo que lo abrumaba.

Era raro, sentía todo su interior removerse inquieto cuando ella hacia acto de presencia, aunque sea solo su mente, el rose de pieles en su mano fue algo placentero y vicioso que lo movía a voluntad, que lo movía a sus propios deseos, pero tenía que controlarse, un mal movimiento y podría terminar como Cristina, él no quería eso, lo que paso con Cristina fue premeditado y si bien arreglo algo que hizo mal eso no evito que el sacrificio fuese más de lo que hubiese esperado, más de lo que hubiese querido, luego vino Ronnie Ann pero el destino fue mezquino y tuvieron que tomar vías separadas.

No.

No era momento de recordar eso, el momento no podía desperdiciarse en recuerdos, tenía que vivirlo, miro de reojo a Haiku, su mirada encontrándose con los ojos violetas de la chica, no solo era diferente al resto, no solo por sus rasgos distintivos sino también por sus ojos, esos ojos que destacaban del resto como dos rubíes que brillaban con elegancia, se sintió avergonzado al pensar eso, debía de dejar de pasar tiempo con sus hermanas.

Haiku se encontró con la mirada azulada de Lincoln, esa mirada que pudo llenarla de calor y desarmar sus defensas, hacer que el frio en su alma deje de ser frio para pasar a un agradable calor que se instalaba y refugiaba en su pecho como una pequeña fogata que destellaba cada vez que su corazón palpitaba, volteo rápidamente la cabeza, mientras sentía la fogata en su pecho arder con fuerza casi quemándola enteramente, caminaron en un agradable silencio que se propago por todo el camino, ni el ruido de las personas, autos o algo más podía romper esa atmosfera.

-No sabía que te gustaban las historias de amor-Y con eso dicho Lincoln rompió el ambiente.

-¿Q-Que?-

-Me refería al libro-

Haiku se moría de la vergüenza, se supone que ese libro era de terror, sobre un hombre que perdió a su esposa en un accidente, pero la mujer volvió como un fantasma, pensó que sería algo tétrico, pero en cambio resulto en un libro romántico con un final agridulce, no lo negaría, el libro fue bueno, pero no lo que esperaba.

-¡Fue un error!-grito tan fuerte y rápido que hizo soltar una risita a Lincoln-Pensé que era uno de terror y-

-No es necesario explicármelo, Lucy también lee esas clases de novelas de terror-justifico Lincoln con una sonrisa.

Haiku se tranquilizó visiblemente, volviendo su gesto en el habitualmente tranquilo, mientras él peliblanco le sonreía amigablemente, la vergüenza nuevamente tomo posesión de su cuerpo, ese secreto moriría en algún rincón de su mente, solo ella –y para su mala suerte, Lincoln- lo sabría, finalmente llegaron a una banca de madera, Haiku agradecía que fuese debajo de una sombra donde podía brindar un momento refrescante para ambos, miro su libro intensamente, pero no pudo abrirlo, la presencia de Lincoln la seguía abrumando, en cambio el chico Loud no sabía qué hacer, pero lejos de sentirse incomodos, sentía que podía estar así para siempre, mientras leía un libro y Lincoln pasaba su mano sobre sus hombros acercándola cada vez más, compartiendo más de ese nuevo calor que había descubierto viviendo dentro y alrededor del suyo, embriagarse con esa sensación hasta que sean inmortalizados en ese momento en el tiempo, fluyendo como una video repitiendo esa escena contigua y eternamente.

-Lo siento-

Haiku lo miro con una ceja levantada, mirando expectante a su acompañante.

-¿A qué te refieres con "Lo siento"?-

Lincoln tomo una bocanada de aire, lo que estaba a punto de decir lo había tenido guardado desde hace mucho tiempo para su gusto, cada vez que venía a su cabeza era como un martillo directo a su orgullo y a si mismo, porque por esa noche había quedado como algo que sus hermanas y padres habían intentado con esmero apartar de su camino

-Siento haberte mentido la primera noche que nos conocimos-soltó con pesadumbre, pero tenía que hacerlo, ahora que tenían tiempo y estaban frente a frente tenía que soltarlo

Haiku lo miro curiosa, ella ya lo había perdonado

-Ya me lo dijiste y de nuevo te disculpo por ello ¿A qué viene un recuerdo amargo en estos momentos? -

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de disculparme realmente-confeso con vergüenza.

-Eso es porque yo ya te perdoné y olvidé esa misma noche-relato Haiku abriendo finalmente su libro

Lincoln sonrió hacia su amiga y miro el paisaje, sintiéndose un poco más libre y un poco menos pesado, siempre hubo un poco de culpa acumulándose en su pecho cada vez que la veía, pero nunca decía nada, trataba de concentrarse lo más que podía, la miro, su rostro tan apacible y concentrado en cada letra del libro, era en todo lo que podía pensar, cada vez que giraba la cabeza, ella aparecía, termino admirándola en silencio, su respiración tranquila, su cabello largo y sedoso que caía como un rio por sus hombros y terminaba en su espalda.

Haiku sujeto con más fuerza los bordes del libro, la fuerza con la que su acompañante la miraba era tan pesada que la agitaba, pero no le molestaba, lo sentía como algo que le provocaba cosquilleos dentro de su estómago, intento de nuevo leer su libro, pero su concentración se rompía con la misma facilidad con la que un hombre podía romper una hoja, y Lincoln podía romper su concentración, su temple, sus defensas, todo, con demasiada facilidad.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto repentinamente Lincoln-Pareciera que tuvieses frío-

-Estoy bien-era su culpa, todo eso era su culpa.

Pudo sentir su brazo pegarse al suyo brindándole calor y cercanía, Lincoln se había acercado demasiado a ella, pero no iba a quejarse, era su culpa y tenía que arreglarlo y mientras más pronto, mejor.

De nuevo intento leer su libro, pero esta vez la sensación se había intensificado, su libro paso a un segundo plano cuando Lincoln envolvió su brazo derecho a su alrededor.

-¿Te sientes incomoda?-la verdad era que todo fue con el propósito de que su amiga no sufriera frío, sip, eso se diría unas veinte veces al volver a casa, como si la tentación de envolverla por completo no hubiese aparecido en su mente como un espejismo tentándolo cada vez que pensaba más en ello.

-N-No-tartamudeo, la verdad era que sentía algo de vergüenza, pero aun así se reusaba en soltarse, en vez de eso apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Lincoln-Lo siento si te parece incomodo-fue un impulso que tuvo que hacerlo, era simplemente imposible resistirse para ella, si no lo hacía sentía que luego se arrepentiría.

No fue sino hasta que lo miro a los ojos, perdiéndose en el cielo que representaban sus ojos, perdiéndose en cada punto que representaban sus pecas, se perdió en la pureza que representaba su cabello, se perdió en lo hermoso que resulto su mirada puesto en ella, se perdió en cada detalle de su rostro y deseo nunca volver.

-¿Haiku?-

Pero ella no respondió, simplemente se acercó, expectante de la expresión en su rostro, esperando con una mortífera preocupación que no fuese uno de disgusto, tan solo imaginarlo le provocaba una sensación tan atroz que podía sentirlo tan fuerte como un puñal al corazón y su espíritu, aquello mermo considerablemente su determinación, pero solo basto que Lincoln agarrase la mano de la chica para que volviera a sentir mariposas revolotear libremente por su estómago, el corazón acelerado en lo que un pequeño destello de ilusión podía ocasionar.

-Haiku-sus palabras salieron suaves, hermosos, naturales

Acerco su rostro pecoso hacia la chica y lo inclino suavemente y el mundo le parecía roto, inmóvil, menos rápido, menos tangible, menos importante, su mundo se había convertido en la persona a su lado, su pasado, presente y futuro en ese mismo instante y pensó que no le importaría pasar la eternidad si podía seguir saboreando los labios de Lincoln, tuvo la sensación de que podía tocar los cielos, de que no existía peligro y que cada problema del mundo podía tener una solución, por primera vez en mucho tiempo hubo muchos colores a parte del negro, blanco o gris, que había todo un mundo de colores y sentimientos representados en ese beso, se separaron levemente, con el aliento entrecortado pues habían puesto cada gramo de esfuerzo en no separarse el mayor tiempo posible, ahora todo lo que quedaban eran sonrojos en sus mejillas y miradas llenas de un amor que amenazaban desbordar

-Yo eh-pero ahí estaba, ese aire de nerviosismo condesado en los dos-debo de irme-

Y por un momento pudo ver el rechazo en sus ojos, y dolió tanto como si le hubiesen dado un golpe tan fuerte para hacerlo llorar, pero ella no lo haría, no frente a él ni a nadie.

Pero demonios, la sensación era tan fuerte que lo sentía salir como cascadas de dolor.

-Si-murmuro contiendo su voz rota, mostrándose fuerte en un intento fallido-Lucy debe de estar esperando-

Por un segundo al chico se le perdió los colores del rostro, se puso tan pálido que casi se parecía a ella-¡Lucy!-vocifero corriendo hacia la biblioteca gótica.

Haiku lo miro irse, soltó un suspiro aún más pesado de los que naturalmente podía hacer, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a volver a su casa, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte pintando los cielos de un color naranja y la luna daba señales de mostrarse en lo alto del firmamento, la noche era perfecta para hacer poemas y lirica de su gusto, pero no hoy, ahora el dolor era más de lo que pudiese soportar, se echaría en su cama aguantando las ganas de llorar, aunque ya podía sentirlas tratando de romper sus muros internos, él siempre tuvo esa capacidad, de cualquier de las formas, el siempre sacaba esa parte que no quería mostrar.

Unas pisadas rápidas y fuertes la obligaron a voltear alarmada antes de sentir algo presionando contra su cara con fuerza, sintiendo todo un festival de fuegos artificiales dentro de su estómago y pecho.

-¡Te veo mañana!-Y se fue tan rápido como dijo esas palabras.

Y al final pudo romper cada muro, cada fortaleza y cada obstáculo que puso para evitar ser dañada.

Pero no se arrepintió, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni después de ese mañana, ni mucho tiempo después de ese.

-Hasta mañana-murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa, se limpió disimuladamente

Ahora podía sentir que esta noche la gastaría totalmente en escribir poemas, si alguien las viera se daría cuenta al instante que todo lo escrito no era para nada compatible con su estilo de vida, nuevamente camino de vuelta a casa, esperando con impaciencia por primera vez en mucho tiempo que el sol se alce de nuevo para dar inicio a un nuevo día, día que esperaba estar acompañada de Lincoln.


End file.
